


What if... Tunguska

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-01
Updated: 2000-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: This is in response of the RatB May challenge. It's middle Tunguska, and AU from there. Let's say someone loose his arm, but wasn't Krycek.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	What if... Tunguska

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA May 2000 Challenge. This month's challenge is from May-conX (with a small addition from us): Write a story where Krycek and Mulder (or Mac and Vic if you prefer) are cuffed together, possibly by a third party (said third party need not necessarily be sexually involved), and in such a way that they cannot remove the cuffs. The story can be set anywhere in the timeline, preferably post Terma/Tunguska or post Patient X/Ratb. Have a blast with a cuffed couple!

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**What if... Tunguska  
by Nimue**

  
The tall man sighed... he couldn't believe the situation. His eyes roamed across the room and he did the only thing he could do now...  
look at the body in the bed, that and curse himself. Some part of his mind told him that this was not his fault, but he wasn't listening. Of course it was his fault that the man had been injured. God! injured was not the right word, shattered; that was the right one.   
How could everything go so bad in so little time? His eyes focused again on the body covered with the white sheet, the IV injected into the arm, the right arm, the only one.  
Maybe he should call Scully?  
Yes, and say what?   
But what if he needs her? Well some time later he was going to try. 

A little moan came from the body on the mattress and a tall man approached him. The doctors had told him that the patient was going to have pain, but he was doing fine. They just said to keep the bandages on until they could find a prosthesis; a good one was hard to find here in Russia. He'll have to obtain a better one in America.   
The tall man could not keep from touching the sedate man. He was admiring the dark hair and the beautiful features when a little "mmhh" came from the parted lips and the hazel eyes looked at him in surprise.  
"How are you Mulder?"  
Mulder didn't answer immediately; he was so confused... Why in hell was he in some kind of hospital? Why was Krycek looking at him with such concern? His expression so open... And why was his left arm hurting so much? That was the key and everything came back to him, Russia, the gulag, the betrayal, the getaway... Oh God, the trucker!   
Fear filled his eyes when his right hand looked for it's companion and found nothing  
"Krycek..."  
"Calm down Mulder, I'll be right back" He left the room in a hurry searching for a doctor, he had seen the fear, the shock in those eyes and didn't like it a bit.   
Mulder just saw a bald man come in and he supposed he was the doctor. His ex partner was right behind the man. The bald man put a needle in his arm and everything went black again.

"What in hell was that" He screamed. If something happened to Mulder he was going to kill somebody, and the doctor in front of him was his first choice. Anatov felt the force of that anger and tried to calm him to protect himself.   
"Just a panic attack Mr. Krycek. Obviously he is in shock, the loss of a limb is a very traumatic experience"  
"Yes, yes" but he wasn't paying attention any more, his mind back to his former partner and this entire situation. He left the doctor talking to himself; after all he knew what to do.  
When Mulder woke up again the first thing he noted was that he wasn't on his couch, and wasn't alone, Krycek was sound asleep in a little chair in a very uncomfortable appearing position, and yes, he was in Russia and everything was real and not a nightmare. Damn his luck!.  
He tried to get up but he was too tired and couldn't do it. The noise awakened Krycek.  
"Wait, what do you want?"   
Mulder snarled at him trying to intimidate, but not succeeding.  
"Come on, let me help you" Big hazel eyes studying him, and finally pride lost.  
"Water"   
He went to the little bathroom adjacent to the room, filling the water glass. He gently helped the man to drink until Mulder gestured, enough.   
Krycek put the glass down and asked,  
"You okay now?" Mulder went back to his silent state... no 'thank you' and no 'I'm fine'. Well Krycek can handle that, the impossible thing was the loss of spark in those beautiful eyes that he used to dream about.  
"you don't want to talk? Okay, but I'm going to tell you some things. First, we are still in Tunguska, in a hospital. The doctors said that you are doing fine, they've got a prosthesis here for you" Mulder's blank stare felt like a punch in his gut. "but it is not too good. It's too heavy... Sorry, but I'm sure Scully knows some good doctor in DC" No, not even the name of the red-headed woman could bring the life back to Mulder's eyes.   
"Rest Mulder, I'm going to be right here" And for once in his life Mulder did what Krycek told him without arguing.

Mulder's dreams were full of pain and blood over a wooden floor, a woman holding him down and a big guy with a hot knife looming. He woke up screaming. Sweat breaking out all over his body. In one minute Krycek was at his side helping him to sit up. He made him swallow some pills quickly and smoothly before his mind could tell him to not trust the rat bastard.  
"Shh, everything is going to be all right, you just need some rest" Mulder wanted to tell him that he didn't need sleep but his body didn't agree. The pills had to have been sedatives. Mulder fell asleep almost instantly.  
Krycek stayed with him for a time, running his fingers through Mulder's silken light brown hair. This is insane, he was tough, but the urge to just curl around his damaged companion was almost too strong to resist. He wanted to rest his head on Mulder's chest. Instead Krycek grumpily moved his hand and just stayed there, watching Mulder sleep until he felt that   
the only way to stop touching him was to leave the room for a time. Before he left, he made sure that Mulder's sleep was deep and untroubled. He checked to assure himself that there with no fever. Slowly he bent over and kissed Mulder's forehead. With a remorseful sigh, Krycek left the bedside.

Some time later,Krycek opened the door quickly but soundlessly. "Mulder, Mulder c'mon, wake up" He said gently shaking the uninjured shoulder, Mulder opened his eyes feeling dizzy and wanting to do nothing, Krycek held a finger to his lips, invoking silence. He helped the FBI agent to stand up.  
"I don't wanna move" Mulder said in a childish tone. Krycek shushed him, and gave him a bundle of clothing, Mulder just stared at the garments then at his only arm before he just dropped them.  
"C'mon we have to go! the doctors want to take you to the gulag again, for the test! Hurry! I've got a friend near here, we can go to his house" He had been out and luckily heard Doctor Anatov conspiring with the Russian militia for take his ex partner back to expose him to the black oil, and that was not going to happen if he had a say in it. After a moment, Krycek looked at the clothes and understood the problem. He grabbed the clothes again and encountering no resistance, he dressed Mulder. He couldn't enjoy touching the lean and lithe body, he was scared. He didn't know if he could fight the guards and help Mulder at the same time. So the pants were undone and the sweater slid right over the hospital gown. Luckily for them, things went smoothly. Mulder didn't make any noise, but didn't help either. But none of the guards challenged them.  
He stole a car and drove around aimlessly for a while. After making sure nobody had followed them, he went for the real road.  
Mulder was cold, the only thing he knew was that they were going to a house... Krycek friend's house. Who would have known the rat actually had a friend? And then he started shivering, but a different kind of shiver went down his spine when Krycek hugged him, protecting him of the cold. He left the car outside, deciding take it to another place after he left Mulder in the house.   
He had met Piotr years ago, working for the consortium. The russian had been sent to help him with a case.%It had been two months work, and in that brief time they had become lovers. They discovered that Piotr Rasputin had a vacation house near the Bakail Lake, the same place as Alex's parents were born. So a year after their business together, Krycek grabbed some things and went to his friend's house in Russia for a week, since then he had been going over there regularly, but now he was taking Mulder to Piotr's house looking for help.  
He knocked but nobody answered.   
"Piotr, open the fucking door" he screamed.  
A tall dark man with light blue eyes opened the door.  
"Nice to see you too, Alex" said the man with a smirk.   
He just give him a peck on the lips and went right to the bedroom, opened the closet and get a new set of clothes.  
"Take these clothes , get out of the wet ones, and go to sleep Mulder" He didn't move, so Krycek, for the second time in a day touched heaven with his hands "Okay I'll do it for you" He dressed him this time in sweat pants, but getting the pullover off was a nightmare. Mulder started to sob. "Don't please Mulder don't" Krycek petted his head and finally pulled the new pullover on and held Mulder tightly until he was sound asleep. 

"Mulder" the impersonal and unknown tone awakened him. The man handed him a tea mug. The stranger seemed to understand his confusion and said, "I'm Piotr, this is my house, Alex is out buying food, you can drink the tea and have some painkillers. Anything more that you want?"  
Mulder didn't grab the mug. He just sank his head into the pillows.  
"I want to die"  
"I can't do that. Sorry, wait for Alex" And with that he left the room, Mulder snarled; he didn't like this guy but hadn't the strength to fight back. He fell asleep wondering about that peck of a kiss that Alex had given tha man and why it bothered him so much.

"How is he?" Krycek asked as soon as he opened the door.  
"He's asleep, and a pain in the ass" Alex smiled widely and replied.  
"Part of his charm"  
"If you say so"  
Krycek went to the room and waited. Not long after he arrived, Mulder started to stir .  
"How are you" Some part in Mulder's mind wanted to scream, "Why did everybody have to ask that question? He was bad, of course, he felt like saying, Can't you see that I have just one arm. But he did nothing.  
"I've got the prosthesis, I stole it from the hospital" The only propose of that last remark was to obtain a reaction for the FBI agent but failed pitifully.  
"I don't want it"   
"You'll use it Mulder. Okay, not now but you'll use it, you'll need it for your work"   
"No" that was the first real reaction in a good time "I'm not going to use that thing. I'm not going back to work. God Krycek I'm not a man anymore, I'm not whole. You happy now? How am I going to hug my sister when I find her?" That was all, he started to sob at first trying to be quiet, but shortly he cryed openly, Krycek hugged him with all his force.   
"You are a man Mulder. This doesn't change that. When you find her, you still can hug her and love her. She'll be so proud of her big brother" Krycek wept at this piont, but struggled to get out "And I'm not happy about this, you have to believe that"  
"Yeah I want to sleep now"   
Alex kissed him tenderly on the cheek and left the room. He found Piotr near the door; he had listened to everything.  


Mulder ate in silence, watching TV on bed, still wearing same sweat pants and the pullover. The place near him was full of little pieces of sunflower seed shells. Krycek had brought the American treat only for Mulder. That was the routine for days now and Piotr was getting mad. He didn't like to clean Mulder's mess. Often Krycek did it just to avoid a fight. After he had called him Fox in bed... well, things between them had been good, but not perfect. Both of them knew that it wasn't love, sure, but saying another name when you were sucking him off was not a smart thing. And if that name wasof some annoying slob, that was even worse.  
"Tell him" Piotr whispered.  
Krycek only gave the man in the bed the cell phone. "Call Scully. Make arrangements to meet her and we'll get you there" Mulder looked at the tiny phone with hurt in his eyes, 'so here's the day when they ditched him.'   
"I'm not going to call her, I'm not going back to work, but don't worry. I can go home and won't bother you or your friend" He held the remainder of his left arm with his right and started for the floor.   
"Mulder, I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you have a life"  
He grabbed the cell phone and dialed.   
"Hi. It's me, Mulder. Don't yell." Long pause "It's not important where am I. I'm taking my vacation leave, yes all of it. You always said that I needed some time off" Another pause, and with an angry tone "That's all I'm going to tell you, Sir. Good-bye" And Mulder hung up.  
"There, I talked to Skinner" He put the phone down and closed his eyes.

Walter Skinner sighed in disbelief; he couldn't believe that he had that conversation with his agent. He wanted to scream; a headache was coming... he was sure of it. Thank God he had managed to get Scully out of jail, he had to ask for some favors, but everything went fine and now she was free, but when he gets his hands on that annoying man...

"What in hell was that?" Piotr asked "Vacation?"  
"Look Piotr, he's still weak..."  
"Yes, but he's doing nothing to improve his condition and I don't know why you defend him; he doesn't listen to you either" He didn't want to lose his temper, but he was damn near to exploding.  
"But he lost his arm" And his soul, he wanted to add "and noone, not you, not me knows how that would feel"  
"Okay for now" But he was so near...   
"C'mon Mulder, try the prosthesis now" This was the second time he tried to coax Mulder today, and the fifth in three days. And the same answer, always the same.  
"No" And again the blank stare.  
Krycek wanted to shake him, to make him react, but nothing happened except Krycek could feel new frown lines wrinkling his face.   
"Come on, it's what you need"  
Nothing, unless you counted that random zapping with the remote control.  
"Stop" Both men turned their heads, neiher of them had even heard Piotr enter the room; he could be very quiet if the situation required it.  
"Please, Piotr, can you help me to convince him about the prosthesis?"  
"No" Alex looked at him in amazement; that was Fox's answer not his .  
"What?"  
"You heard me, no, I'm not going to help you to beg like someone fifteen years old; you two make me sick!" That was the only solution he thought; someone with a brain had to take charge.  
"I'm sick, real sick!" Piotr almost screamed "Sick of you and your, "oh I am so useless. I can't do nothing, and you," this time pointing at Krycek "you make me sick too. You are so desperate to help, that you do everything wrong, if you keep that up you'll make a hole in my floor." None of them said a thing after that, Krycek was too amazed and Mulder didn't really hear a thing. "So, I'm going to do something about this" Before either of you can do a anything about it, Piotr grabbed Krycek's left arm and Mulder's only one and cuffed them together with strong handcuffs.  
"There" he said admiring his work, and scurrying a few steps away from them before Krycek could do anything. "now you are really helpless... You don't have to use the prosthesis" He said to Mulder. Turning to Krycek, he added, "and you can know what it's to be him with only one arm. Now I'm going away with my girlfriend for two days, I'll be back on Monday morning to give you time to work this out"   
"Wait..."   
But before Krycek could finish his sentence, his friend shut the door in their faces.

"Damn". Krycek fought with the handcuffs trying to open them.  
"What?" Mulder said nothing just snored. "Well you know Piotr is very good at his work" he threw the useless tool and sighed "I can't do it, we are going to have to wait for him"  
Mulder stared again at the TV.  
Krycek had a cramp, after all, he hadn't moved for almost four hours. Four hours, just four hours! They felt it like a year. He started massaging his leg with his free hand when he noted the worried look in Mulder's face.  
"What?" He almost shouted.  
He mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath  
"What?"  
"Bathroom, I want to go"  
"Mmm" Krycek could see the problem, but he didn't care "Okay c'mon"  
A very shy Mulder said in a whisper.  
"Don't look"  
"Okay, okay" Krycek replied. He didn't say that he already had seen him nude when he changed Mulder's clothing. He waited with closed eyes for a time but not sound was coming "So?"  
"I can't under pressure, wait" After a little more time a trickling noise sounded, Mulder shook his penis dry and Krycek's hand accidentally brushed one of his balls, he said nothing but turned red, before he tried to exit the bathroom Krycek stopped him.  
"I have to go too" Mulder's worldshrank to the sensations in his groin; the rough material of the jeans and the metal of the buttoms suddenly too tight to contain his straining flesh. He willed away the erection that awoke. After Krycek finished washing their hands, they went back to the bed. Mulder under the sheets and Krycek over them.

Two hours later  
"Mulder I want to eat"  
He stared blankly   
"Get up. I. Want. To. Eat." He was losing control.  
"Use the phone"  
"Nope" He didn't have to resort to using physical strength, Mulder followed him.  
Cooking was a mess, Piotr was going to kill him when he saw the kitchen. They went to bed with the dishes. Eating was a living hell, Krycek had made pasta, so they didn't need to use knifes, but they fought with their hands, Krycek stopped eating after some of the pasta fell to the floor. He agreed in leave the dishes there and wash them later. Much later... such as some other day when he wasn't cuffed.  
With his free hand he took off his shoes and started to remove his pants when Mulder hissed at him.  
"What are you doing"  
"I'm getting ready for sleep. What do you think, this is not a dream come true for me, you know, so stop looking at me like that!" Yeah, sure, who do you think you're fooling, you lousy liar? Krycek tought. So okay this is not like in your dream but very close; control yourself.  
"This isn't my choice Krycek" Mulder shouted back. He thought guiltily, 'My choice would be two arms, you naked and cuffed to the bed.'  
"Ready" They tried to get comfortable in the dark, but it wasn't working. Both lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling was not a good position. They tried to change positions at the same time, Mulder to his left and Krycek to his right. Each intended to move far away from the other, but the chain was stronger and made them roll forcefully to the middle of the bed. Krycek was suddenly sprawled over Mulder.  
"Damn cuffs" Krycek looked at Mulder, stared at his eyes and threw all caution out the window. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips over Mulder's. Mulder's lips tasted sweet and full and so good. He waited for the blow, _C'mon Mulder react, kick me, punch me, whatever, just react._  
He freed himself from their tangled limbs and stared again at Mulder, 'and there, yes! A spark.' Krycek was ready for the blow but happy thinking, _he is whole now._ But he wasn't ready for the kiss, for the passion of the luscious mouth. He recovered quickly and sucked on the invading tongue.  
"Oh yeah"   
His right hand under the shirt, found the erect nipples, the smooth skin, every dream about this man was not even a little near to the reality.  
Mulder moaned after the delicious torture, he grabbed Krycek's dark hair, finding it was too short for his taste. He felt Krycek grunt, because his hand, was in an awkward position over his head.  
"Damn" he can't move his only hand, how in hell was he supposed to touch Alex.  
"It's okay" He was going to take charge, _this time is going to be your show, Alex. This time? When had he started to think about a second time? Think later!, touch now_  
Krycek lowered his head, giving tiny kisses over the hard rosy nubs. He nibbled them making Fox squirm under him with pleasure. He went south, grabbed the sweat pants and threw them off the body. He kept biting, kissing, licking, until taking his prize into his mouth .  
Mulder arched his body trying to feel more of that velvet channel; they entwined the fingers of the cuffed hands.  
Krycek nibbled the erect cock with his lips, licked the veins underneath. Then in a quick move, he deep throated the whole dick. He felt the tightening in Mulder's balls; he was ready to cum.  
"Not yet, I want to be in you when you come. Yes?"   
Mulder nodded, he wasn't thinking clearly, he was just feeling good.  
Krycek grabbed Mulder's legs and placed them over his shoulders, spreading them. His head still down he chewed the ball sac, more down at the scrotum and then at the exposed hole. Mulder went wild at the talented tongue, in and out of his asshole getting him ready for the hard cock.  
"Do it now" he panted   
Krycek kissed him again, downed his own pants and shorts, searched for the lube he knew Piotr kept in every night stand. He lubed his cock quickly, not letting his own touch push him over the edge. He guided his shaft to the tight opening, started fucking him real slowly, enjoying the soft smooth flesh against his. Mulder groaned at being stretched and full. Every time that cock touched his prostate he was ready to explode, he didn't last much more then a few hard thrusts before he came all over his belly. The half grunt, half moan sent Krycek over the edge too. He filled Mulder's ass with his seed and let himself fall down on Mulder, face to face, chest to chest with fingers still together. They kissed each other, still crazy with lust.  
Krycek caressed Mulder's nipples and guided his hand north, to where there was nothing. Mulder's body stiffened with rejection.  
"No"  
"Yes, you are beautiful Mulder. You are the sexiest man ever" He pulled the pullover up and kissed the stump, the knife marks. Mulder started to sob and let it go out of his system.  
"After the getaway, I was with the trucker and his family, they have a boy, with just one arm, like me. I tried to convince them that the only thing I wanted was to go home. The wife tied me down, I saw the knife and passed out, thank god for tha. The next thing I saw were your eyes at the hospital" He cried and Krycek wept with him, tears soaking his shoulder.  
"I never wanted this to happen" he kissed him, letting him taste the tears on his lips. "When you saw me with the general, hugging him. Mulder, trust me in this; I didn't double cross you. I was trying to get us out of there" He didn't want to go there, not to ruin the mood. But he knew it was better to get it out now and not later... He didn't want to bury the thing and then have it cause problems in the future.  
Mulder looked him right in the big green eyes.  
"I trust you" _And... not only for the sex I can see the truth now_ "So my arm thing..." He let the sentence fade unfinished, but both knew what would have continued. His arm would be in its place now if he had trusted Alex.  
"Don't think about that now"   
They slept curled up in each others arms.

Krycek awakened and kissed his lovers mouth. He started to move but a soft hand stopped him.  
"Don't move we're stuck together" Mulder looked at their bellies and the dry spunk "I suggest a shower, and.. Mulder, don't get mad but you stink"  
"What?" he tried to look embarrassed, but couldn't do it; the real thing was that he hadn't had a shower since the hospital.  
Getting into the shower with the cuffed hands was a mess. They tried to wash each other, it was impossible, but real fun to try. They just ended up touching and exploring getting red and puffy lips by trying to devour each other.

"Mulder" He didn't know why he risked all these nice moments, like now... spread in the bed biting Fox's lower lip, for a harsh talk. Of course Mulder hadn't heard him, he was now kissing his neck. "I want to say just one thing, if you want I can help you with the prosthesis..."   
Mulder let his head fall and sighed   
"Not now Krycek, please don't now"   
"Just, you know, don't let them brake you, keep going. I could give you some information, whatever, please go back to your work, to your quest" _Okay, now I send everything to hell_ "you are my torch"  
Mulder kissed him again.   
"I want to make love to you, Krycek, I promise you that I'm going to think about it, but just not now"  
Krycek nodded, he was happy that he was not thrown out of the bed by an angry lover.  
Mulder liked his lover's stomach; this was his turn to get the gorgeous body beneath him totally crazy. 

Piotr Rasputin was worried, he really hoped his plan had worked. After all he'd two wonderful days with his girlfriend and didn't want to find his friend and former lover dead. When he didn't hear any noise at his door, he started to worry again, Piotr opened the door and went to the bedroom, there he found the two lovers embracing; Mulder resting his head on Alex shoulder, the cuffed hands supported over the hairless chest, all worries forgotten Piotr smiled and left the keys on the little table near the bed before going to his own room.  
"Alex?" Krycek opened his green eyes, instantly wide-awake. He kissed Mulder's mouth  
"Yeah"  
"Take me home" 

* * *

Rated: Nc 17  
Disclamer: They don't belong to me, they belong to CC, 1013 and Fox (like you didn't know that)  
Summary: This is in response of the RatB May challenge. It's middle Tunguska, and AU from there. Let's say _someone_ loose his arm, but wasn't Krycek.   
Feedback: I'll love it. Please, this is my first attempt to write a story ever, so (please again) be nice at [email removed]   
Thanks to Ursula for beta, and thanks to May-conX   
---


End file.
